


Of All the Gin Joints

by lilgirlost (lil_grl_lost)



Series: Fair Winds and Following Seas [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Military, First Time, Fleet Week, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Navy JAG Corps, Navy!Mike, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_grl_lost/pseuds/lilgirlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally LT JG Mike Ross's plan had been to have a few drinks at the first bar he found in Manhattan not overly crowded with sailors, marines, and coasties. But those plans had quickly changed the moment he found himself sitting at one of few remaining empty tables in an upscale bar, surrounded by a mixture of lawyers, bankers, and what was left of Wall Street. </p>
<p>Mike never expected to meet a smug, yet attractive lawyer who had the ability to make him forget all the reasons why one night together was a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Gin Joints

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gin (ginoddduck) for her amazing beta skills on this. She lended me her ear and made a great cheerleader when I needed it.

When he had set out from his Brooklyn hotel, Lieutenant (Junior Grade) Michael Ross of the US Navy had not expected his night to end in the arms of an attractive Manhattan lawyer. Fleet Week NYC 2007 had been in full swing by the time Mike had landed in JFK earlier in the afternoon. Although he wasn't officially a permanent crew member of any of the docked ships, his orders were to report to New York City to meet his ride, which would transport him to his first duty station. The young officer hadn’t been able to hold back the smile when he had read the orders; he was being given leave until the following Wednesday, which meant he had time to check on his grandmother as well as enjoy the festivities… definitely a win-win.  
  
Originally his plan had been to have a few drinks at the first bar he found not overly crowded with sailors, marines, and coasties, who had been given passes from their vessels for the night. But those plans had quickly changed the moment he found himself sitting at one of few remaining empty tables in an upscale bar. If he ignored the sea of white, tan, and blue, the remaining patrons appeared to be a mixture of lawyers, bankers, and what was left of Wall Street. Just his luck... all the various types of douches he had known at Columbia and Harvard. This was exactly how he wanted to spend his night, being forced to listen to snide whispers about how the crowd of servicemen and women were lowering the neighborhood.  
  
Taking the last sip of his beer, Mike made to stand, intent on leaving the bar and finding another one before he dragged his ass back to Brooklyn and fell into a coma until tomorrow afternoon. But a drink and the hand attached to it caused him to pause as his eyes traveled up the starched white cuffs and fine herringbone gray sleeve jacket to the handsome face of the hand's owner. The smirk on the man's face in that one moment told Mike everything he needed to know about him, which basically amounted to him being an exact clone of the rest of money hungry dicks in the place. Throwing a five on the table, Mike turned to leave but a voice stopped him. "And here I was going to ask if I could join you."  
  
The voice was smooth, rich, and smug... Mike hated it when he was right—his commanding officer did too, usually. "Well looks like you don't have to ask. The table's yours. Enjoy."  
  
The man frowned slightly, almost as though he wasn't used to being turned down, which if Mike was a betting man would have put his money on never happening or at least not since undergrad. The cut of the man's suit provided that little piece of conjecture; a tailored suit was meant to show off the wearer’s best assets and from where Mike was standing, the other man thought everything about his body was his best asset. "Don't tell me that you're going to let a few rowdy service people run you off?"  
  
"What makes you think I’m not leaving because I want to leave?" Mike challenged, finally giving the stranger his full attention.  
  
"Let's say I have gift for reading people." The man replied as he flagged down a passing waitress, motioning for her to bring two more whiskeys. The young redhead smiled, nodding at his request, though she was clearly not unaffected by the attractive stranger, if the new swing in her hips was an indication. “The jeans say casual, yet the pressed button-down shirt says you want to at least look nice in case you happen to meet someone. When you walked in, you bypassed the bar, heading straight for the first empty table you spotted, thus you planned on staying for more than one drink.”  
  
Mike listened as the man rattled off his deductions, still deciding if he was staying or going. Although, the other man was partly correct, the lieutenant wasn’t going to let him know it. "The saddest thing in life is wasted talent."  
  
"Funny,” the man responded, holding out his hand, “Harvey Specter.”  
  
“Mike Ross.” The young sailor returned, shaking the offered hand. And as though that one handshake had made up his mind, Mike slid back onto his empty stool, earning a raised eyebrow from the handsome stranger.  
  
The waitress returned a few minutes later with two tumblers of whiskey, setting them on the table before taking the empty glasses away; with a last smile on her lips, she turned away and walked back in the direction of the bar. Mike waited until the young woman was out of earshot before he spoke, handing Harvey a napkin as he did so. “I think she likes you. Interested?”  
  
“That’s sweet. Though I’m interested in someone else.” Harvey countered, sipping his single malt.  
  
“Oh really?” Mike asked as he glanced around the packed bar. “The blonde? The brunette? Either one, really. Both look ready to have you for dessert.”  
  
“Neither.”  
  
Mike’s eyebrow rose briefly before narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “Oh, I know. The curly-haired woman two tables over.”  
  
“Afraid not,” Harvey taunted. “Care to try again?”  
  
Looking around the crowded space again, Mike surveyed the pickings, trying to decide which of the two main types of women—uniformed or dressed to impress—Harvey could have picked out.  As he thought about it, the Navy officer chose to start with an easy question. “Military or not?”  
  
Harvey grinned once he realized where this line of questioning was going. “Not. Although, I’ve always loved a good uniform.”  
  
“So I’m looking for a woman in uniform.” Mike stated as the majority of the military crowd appeared to be men. “Shouldn’t be too hard?”  
  
“What makes you think it’s a woman?” Harvey asked with his eyebrow raised, mocking the younger man almost daring Mike to call him out for lying.  
  
The Navy officer paused, head tilted in silent thought, trying to decide whether or not this man was messing with him or was being serious. With these Manhattan types, one could never be too sure of what their sexuality actually was. They were too shiny… too slick, in Mike’s opinion, which made it hard to get a read on them. “In that case, male or female?” Mike asked, deciding to take a chance.  
  
“Male.” Harvey replied then taking a sip from his tumbler. “Come on. You aren’t that obtuse… are you?”  
  
“I’m not obtuse, Harvey.” Mike grumbled. “Maybe I don’t want to make a mistake.”  
  
Harvey leered at the officer, “I’ll give you a hint. It’s the only guy I’ve talked to.”  
  
Mike’s eyes blinked slowly, shocked although not really by the brashness of the older man. “What if I’m not interested?”  
  
“Everyone’s a little interested. Plus, I saw the way you looked at me when I came over. Completely straight men don’t do that.” Harvey countered, pressing his leg closer to Mike’s. The officer’s body stilled, unsure of how to proceed; he could take what Harvey was offering for the night and walk away in the morning, with his shoulders a little lighter. Or he could say no and simply walk away, go back to his hotel and spend tomorrow afternoon with his grandmother.  
  
For some, the decision would have been a no brainer, but for Mike it was tougher than that. He had a career in the Navy to think of, and if someone caught him, that career would be over. While Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell did exist, the punishment for being gay or at the very least bisexual was still the same even before the creation of the mandate… the guilty party being drummed out of the military on their ass.  
  
The sensation of Harvey’s fingers upon his thigh caused Mike to finally look square into the other man’s face, seeing a low-burning desire mirrored back. “Your place?”  
  
“Yes.” Harvey breathed as he leaned forward, intent on capturing those thin pale lips in a bruising kiss. But as he neared Mike, the younger man pulled back, his eyes flicking back and forth as though he was searching for something in the dim crowd. “Is there a problem?”  
  
“Just my career.” Mike frowned.  
  
“Your career?” The sharply dressed man parroted. “It’s like risk versus reward, baby.”  
  
“I’m an officer in the US Navy,” Mike replied. “So I do have that uniform you were talking about.”  
  
Harvey hummed as though he was filing that little bit of information away for later. “Then where is it?”  
  
Mike watched as Harvey threw a couple of bills on the table before standing up and leading the way towards the entrance. Following a few feet behind, the Navy officer waited until they had cleared the door and were on the street before answering, “My hotel room.”  
  
“And the reason why, sailor?” Harvey jokingly asked, letting Mike see the grin on his face.  
  
Mike rolled his eyes at the failed joke. “I’m on leave until Wednesday.”  
  
“Ah.” Harvey replied as he flagged down a passing taxi. When the vehicle stopped, Harvey opened the door with a “shall we” as he ushered Mike in. The sailor slid across the bench, settling back against the slightly stained seat, waiting for Harvey to join him. After giving his address in Midtown to the taxi driver, Harvey leaned back, resting his head against the seat as the driver pulled into traffic. Mike threw a glance at his companion before turning his attention to the window, anxious for the ride to be over.  


***

  
“This is insane.” Mike mumbled between rough kisses and playful nips from his dark haired companion.  
  
“Why?” The dark haired man questioned, partly wondering why they were even talking about this. All he wanted to do was focus on getting the Navy officer out of his clothes and laid out on the nearest flat surface. “Never taken home a grateful civilian before, sailor?”  
  
The younger man laughed as he tugged his companion closer by the man’s belt loops. “No, can’t say that I have. Port girls just aren’t my thing.”  
  
“Is it due to your tastes leaning more towards the masculine?” The older man questioned, pressing his soon-to-be-bed-partner along the wall just inside his apartment.  
  
The sailor grinned, his head falling against the wall with a faint thud. “I wouldn’t say that. Just never meet anyone as alluring as you before, Harvey.”  
  
“Alluring, huh. Did the Navy teach you that three dollar word?” Harvey questioned as he continued to trail kisses down the offered neck.  
  
“Nope,” The man replied, popping the p at the end. “Columbia.”  
  
The man’s eyebrow rose upon hearing that tidbit. Although his knowledge of the Navy was non-existent, he couldn’t see a sailor having a degree from an Ivy League institution. “Columbia? Mike, I’m impressed.”  
  
“Thought so.” Mike said, not bothering to hide the smugness in his voice. He couldn’t help feel pride towards his degree... a degree he almost hadn’t obtained. Mike tried not to think about the path his life would have taken if he had listened to Trevor and sold that test. His saving grace had come in the form of a chance meeting with a girl, who happened to be a work-study student in the Dean’s office; she had made a passing remark about his would-be-test-buyer being the daughter of a Dean.  
  
“But it’s no Harvard.” Harvey countered, clearly satisfied by with the brief flash of annoyance across the younger man’s face. “Now, no more talking. We have lots to do and no time to enjoy it, if you keep talking.”  
  
“Me, what about—” The Navy officer’s voice rose then fell silent as his companion’s hand popped the button on his jeans then slipped his hand inside; his body shuddering at the sensation of a hand not his own closing around him.  
  
“See, that’s what I mean. No more talking.” Harvey said against kiss swollen lips, his mouth morphing into a cheshire grin/.  
  
Mike tilted his head away from the questing lips, amusement clear in his blue eyes. Placing his hands on the stranger’s hips, he pushed, shoving the man away before crowding in and walking him backwards in the direction he assumed the bedroom was in. As they moved, Harvey wrapped his arms around the light brunette’s waist and resumed kissing him.  
  
When the pair reached the bedroom, Harvey took control again. Upon releasing his grip on Mike, Harvey attacked the man’s button-down, pushing it off the slim body before his lust-filled gaze, his eyes roaming across the pale and lightly furred chest. Harvey’s mouth twisted into a smirk as he focused on assisting the other man in losing his jeans. Leaving Mike in only his boxers, Harvey pushed lightly, watching the younger man bounce softly before settling across the 600 thread count sheeted bed. Harvey didn’t take his eyes off the young sailor as he worked at stripping off his own clothes and joining the younger man on the bed.  
  
Mike gazed as Harvey as he slowly crawled closer. The desire in Harvey’s brown eyes was almost unnatural; never had Mike witnessed such intensity directed at him and the mere thought sent a thrill through his body. Harvey’s face turned smug when he felt Mike’s body shudder beneath him. “Better be in anticipation of all the things to come.”  
  
Mike stayed silent, running his fingers through the hairs at the base of Harvey’s skull; after a few moments of simply enjoying the sensation of the fine hairs under his fingertips, the officer pulled the older man into a bruising kiss, which Harvey grinned into. The kissing ended only when Harvey pulled back to help Mike lose his boxers before reaching for the lube and condoms in his bedside table.  
  
“How do you want to do this?” Harvey asked, dropping the supplies on the bed, beside Mike’s hip. “You more the vanilla type or you want to ride me, sailor?”  
  
Mike laughed at Harvey’s question, causing the other man’s intense focus to shift, which played perfectly into Mike’s plan. While Harvey scowled into the pillow behind Mike’s shoulder, with a glint of mischief in his eyes the Navy officer took the opportunity to deploy his sneak attack. Wrapping his legs tightly around the other man’s waist, Mike twisted his body, flipping Harvey onto the bed. A faint sound left Harvey as his back hit the pillow-topped mattress, but Mike ignored as he leered down at the miles of tanned skin laid bare below him.  
  
“So that’s how it’s going to be?” Harvey murmured, resting his hands on Mike’s hips, thumbs massaging the warm, taunt skin he found there.  
  
“Do you ever stop talking?” Mike mocked as his hands groped the sheets, searching for where the lube had gone after he had executed a stellar wrestling move; a few moments later, the officer gave a small noise of pleasure when his hand closed around the tube of slick. Leaning forward with one hand on Harvey’s chest, Mike reached back, slowly and carefully stretching himself open, unable to stop the moan at the sensation of being breached. It had been far too long since he had been with a man.  
  
Once he was ready, Mike shifted in Harvey’s lap, making certain his ass nudged the hardened flesh beneath him, earning a soft growl for it. After easily locating the condom, the Navy officer tore the wrapper open with his teeth and rolled it down the straining erection before adding a little slick. Lifting his hips as Harvey helped guide his body, Mike slowly sank inch by inch onto the man, panting breathlessly once fully wrapped around Harvey’s shaft.  
  
As he waited a moment to allow his body time to adjust to Harvey’s size, Mike trailed his fingertips up Harvey’s chest, appreciating the warm muscled skin. Although the officer would have been content to draw nonsense on Harvey’s skin, the older man had other ideas; Harvey thrust into the willing body above him, letting the younger man know they needed to get this show on the road. With his hands on either side of Harvey’s shoulders, Mike slid off his companion’s cock, save for an inch, before bottoming out again. Harvey parried with a thrust of his own, groaning at the hot, tight channel surrounding him; the pair moved in tandem, setting a bruising pace, each chasing his climax. When his pleasure began to build… a tingling sensation at the base of his spine, Mike reached for his own cock, needing to finish this… needed to feel the sweetness of mind numbing release. But Harvey stopped him, pushing the questing hand away as he grasped the erection firm, stroking the shaft and thumbing its head on every up stroke, with a flick of his wrist.  
  
While Harvey worked his body, Mike focused on moving upon the flesh buried deep, clenching and unclenching in an almost chaotic rhythm, focused on finishing Harvey. When Mike began to feel his own release close, he grabbed for the hand wrapped around his cock, pulling it away from his aching flesh, causing Harvey to narrow his eyes silently in question.  
  
Mike leered at the man below him as he leaned down, shifting forward on the cock buried within him, and whispered hotly into the man’s ear. “I want you to pound me into the mattress. Up for it… old man?”  
  
A smirk formed on Harvey’s face, starring at the grinning man. “Only if you are, kid.”  
  
Though he grimaced at the word, Mike didn’t stop Harvey from pulling him forward, pressing them chest to chest before rolling his companion onto the bed. Once he was settled against the plush bedding, Mike let his legs fall open as he flung his arms around Harvey’s shoulders, pulling the man closer; he needed… no wanted the older man to permeate every aspect of him, not just his body.  
  
After the second insistent tug, Harvey leaned down, capturing Mike’s mouth in a heated kiss, nipping and biting, as he continued to thrust into the willing body. Harvey wrapped his hand around the officer’s cock, intent on resuming his earlier goal of seeing the sailor come apart; Mike whimpered into the kiss as the hand stroked his heated member. Tearing his mouth free of the bruising kiss, the younger man threw his head back and bared his throat as he released a final moan, coming in Harvey’s hand.  
  
Releasing his hold on Mike’s softening erection, Harvey rested his now free hand on the bedding, grasping the sheets as he set a hammering tempo into Mike’s body. With every thrust against his prostate, tiny sparks exploded in the younger man’s eyes; but Mike ignored it, knowing that Harvey was close. Pulling his legs up, Mike wrapped them around Harvey’s hips, holding him in place as Harvey drove his final last thrusts home before collapsing on top of Mike, who released a small chuckle.  
  
When their adrenaline receded and their hearts slowed, Harvey rolled away from Mike, slipping the condom off and tying it into a knot as he retreated into the bathroom to dispose of it and clean up. Mike listened to the sounds coming from the en-suite as he dozed on the luxurious bedding, relishing the sensation of floating as he came down off his high.  
  
Upon his return, Harvey tossed a damp washcloth in Mike’s direction, watching as the man caught it and used it to wipe off the worse of the sweat, cum, and lube from his stomach. Once clean, Mike slipped out of bed, snagging his boxers from the bed and pulled them on as he walked towards his pile of clothes.  
  
“What are you doing?” Harvey asked, watching as the young officer moved around his bedroom.  
  
Mike stopped buttoning his jeans, partially confused by the question. “Getting dressed? To go?” Mike said slowly, as though he was talking to small child.  
  
“Ah.” Harvey replied, pulling on his own boxers and sitting on the bed, “No round two, then?”  
  
Without a second thought, the sailor pushed the jeans back down his legs, kicking them off as he approached the other man. Swinging his leg over Harvey’s thighs, Mike settled across the accommodating lap and pressed his chest against the muscled one. The lawyer circled his arms around the younger man’s back, pulling him close as they tumbled back onto the bed. Mike laughed at the older man, amused by his need for dominance, especially when Harvey flipped them so he was back on top.  
  
“Ready already, Harvey?” Mike asked around a yawn he hadn’t been expecting. It was as though knowing he could stay the night, his body had decided it was time to go to sleep. As he peered sleepily into the handsome face above him, Mike began running his fingers through the lightly gelled hair, freeing the strands from their product-induced prison.  
  
“Sounds like you need a nap, kid.” Harvey taunted good-naturally.  
  
Mike snorted, unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the label. “Not a kid.”  
  
“Yet, you are not denying the need for a nap.”  
  
“Shut up, old man.” Mike grumbled, “Otherwise, there will be no round two.”  
  
Harvey pressed two quick kisses along the brunette’s neck before settling into the bed beside the other man. “Sleep, Mike. We have the rest of the weekend to finish this.”  
  
Mike yawned again as he nodded in his head in agreement. After tucking his body in close to the heat radiating off the older man, Mike was asleep in moments. Harvey laid silently, listening to the sound of his companion’s breathing. Typically, he was a one night stand kind of guy; but this man had intrigued him with his witty remarks and easy smiles. And Harvey was curious to know this man more… in and out of the bed. Closing his eyes to the darkened room, the lawyer let his thoughts drift until sleep claimed him.

***

  
The sound of a pan clanging on the kitchen floor woke Harvey from a deep sleep. Reaching out, he groped along the bed sheets, searching for the warm body he had gone to bed with last night. After a few seconds, Harvey concluded it was his bed partner making the noise in his kitchen and not an inept burglar. Pushing back the sheets, the lawyer rolled out of the bed, tugging on a pair of sleep pants before padding silently towards the noises.  
  
Harvey approached the gallery-style kitchen to the sounds of banging pots and faint cursing increased. As he leaned against the door jam, he paused, surveying the scene before him—Mike, with his wrinkled jeans worn precariously on his hips, dancing (flailing, really) and humming along to a song only he appeared to hear as he cooked breakfast. Though based on amount of blackness on the toast and the burnt pieces in the eggs, cooking was not a skill Mike excelled in. Crossing the floor in a few short steps, Harvey grabbed the spatula from the sailor’s hand, flicking off the gas knob with his other hand. Mike stared as his companion moved between the gray counters and stainless steel fridge.  
  
Turning away from the bacon cooking on the stove, he motioned for Mike to grab some plates and forks from a cabinet to set on the small bar. “How do you want your eggs? Scrambled or sunny-side up?”  
  
“Either one is fine with me.” Mike replied from inside the fridge, searching for juice and only managing to find some weird green stuff, which claimed to be a juice smoothie containing bananas, kiwis, and apples. Regardless of liking all of those fruits, there was no way Mike was going to touch it, let alone drink it—the fact it was green was a huge turnoff.  
  
“Scrambled it is.” Harvey replied, cracking a couple of eggs into a bowl. “Think you can whisk the eggs without making a mess.”  
  
Though Mike scoffed at the jab, the smile on his face gave him away. “Not completely useless.”  
  
“And yet you burned toast.” Harvey retorted, flipping the bacon out of the pan and onto a waiting plate.  
  
Mike stuck his tongue out as he handed the bowl of egg yolks to the other man. “I’ll have you know, I was grandmother’s perfect little helper when I was younger.”  
  
“Your grandmother, huh?”  
  
“Yeah, my grandmother,” Mike confirmed, raising his eyebrow and daring the other man to finish the remark about his grandmother.  
  
The defensiveness in the younger man’s tone and facial expression made Harvey wondered about the story there; yet he wasn’t asking. One night stands meant no feelings, no histories involved; if he wanted to know a person’s life story then he would date them, instead of simply enjoying their company for a few hours.  
  
Leaning against the counter, Mike watched as the other man worked, thinking on how much he wanted to touch the smooth, tanned skin stretched across the other man’s back. Without another thought in his head, the brunette wrapped his arms around the lawyer’s back, pressing close to the warmth bleeding through his undershirt.  
  
“Careful,” Harvey murmured as he moved slightly back from the stove, “wouldn’t want you to get burned.”  
  
Mike grinned softly into the skin under his lips, tongue darting out, enjoying the salty flavor. As he leaned there, waiting on the eggs, the younger man began trailing open-mouthed kisses along the other man’s neck, stopping briefly to suck on his ear.  
  
After turning off the gas to the stove, Harvey spun in the younger man’s arms, taking a moment to stare at the flush cheeks and mischievous grin of his companion. “You are utterly distracting.”  
  
“Then my job is done.” Mike quipped. “Now are my eggs done?”  
  
“Your eggs? I seem to recall, I cooked them.” Harvey replied, loading the plates in Mike’s hands with eggs.  
  
Mike grinned. “But I gave you the idea.”  
  
With a stolen kiss, Harvey grabbed the plates from the younger man’s hands, placing them on the bar behind them before moving away to sit; Mike followed a few minutes later with two cups of coffee. The pair settled into their breakfast, allowing the comfortable silence to surround them; talking wasn’t important to them. They weren’t in a real relationship nor did neither intend for it to become more than what it is supposed to be… two men and a few days of wild, hot sex.  
  
Once their plates were clear, Harvey pulled the brunette close, sighing into the pale ear. “Bedroom.”  
  
Mike’s face twisted into a smirk as he quickly grabbed the other man’s hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. His desire for the Manhattan lawyer hadn’t diminished while he slept, and the young brunette knew not to let an opportunity go to waste.

***

  
Sunday afternoon found Mike readying himself to leave to Harvey’s apartment. Their weekend together had been fun; but unfortunately for the sailor, duty called. With roughly three days remaining in Fleet Week before he had to report the USS Wasp, Mike had list of things he needed to get done before he shipped out for his next assignment; one of which was visiting his grandmother, ensuring she was settled and everything was alright with her care.  
  
While he hated leaving the elderly woman in care, the director of the private care facility as well as her doctor had assured him she was in excellent hands and he had nothing to worry about. But that still didn’t stop his worry; Grammy became his entire family when he was only eleven years old. And he wanted… needed to do the best by her, she deserved it. She had come out of retirement, gone back to work, so she could care for him, to give him a fighting chance at the life he should have had with his parents.  
  
Mike stopped at the door of the Midtown apartment, checking that his phone was still tucked into the front pocket of his jeans. After verifying it was still in his possession, he gave Harvey a small wave in goodbye and earned a short nod in return. Without a backwards glance, Mike pulled the apartment door open and left, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
Once he was sure the young man was gone, Harvey rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the sex-induced haze which had settled, before retreating to the bedroom to clean up the mess their activities had left. The kid had definitely been fun. And though the Great Harvey Specter did not do repeats, the lawyer found himself wondering if maybe he should take a chance and look up the baby-faced sailor during next year’s Fleet Week; because for him, he would be willing to make an exception.  



End file.
